


Sweet Hurricane

by guiltae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fear of Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltae/pseuds/guiltae
Summary: Peter Parker was out saving the world from a sinister barney a couple months agoPeter Parker was deadPeter Parker was brought back to lifeWhat Peter Parker is doing in the present day is dozing off in chemistry, spilling a whole beaker worth of glacial acetic acid all over his lab desk and coatPeter has been acting differently than usual.He thought nobody would’ve noticed just a slight change in his behaviorHe was wrongIt seems that he dropped too many books and spilled too many chemicals to be left unnoticed by Michelle JonesAfter all, she is Michelle Jones





	Sweet Hurricane

Monday, September 17th, 2018

 

Peter has his arm supporting his left cheek while the other was relocating a bottle of glacial acetic acid to a nearby beaker

He started to lose interest in the subject that was taught and eventually lost focus 

He began looking towards the windows in the laboratory and he notices a few things 

Like how the birds chirped gleefully outside, or how the sunlight streamed down, hitting his right cheek and leaving a warm circular mark

Then, he thought about what had happened and he just can’t seem to get it off his mind

Peter Parker was out saving the world from a sinister barney a couple months ago

“Peter?”

Peter Parker was dead

“Peter!”

Peter Parker was brought back to life

“Peter Parker!”

What Peter Parker is doing in the present day is dozing off in chemistry, spilling a whole beaker worth of glacial acetic acid all over his lab desk and a bit on his lab coat

He wore a shocked expression to which his whole class replied to with stifled laughs

Except, of course Mr. Watson

He hurriedly marched towards Peter’s desk and first checked to see if he was harmed in any way. Second, however, after he knew for sure Peter wasn’t hurt, he looked straight into Peter’s eyes furiously. It was the third time this month that Peter broke and/or spilled something that was of school property

Mr. Watson opened his mouth, clearly about to say something

before the bell rang and the class dismissed themselves, leaving the man and the teen alone 

“Peter Parker, I expect your table to be cleaned by the end of the day. Maybe you and I will have a chat afterwards, too”

He says before he walked out of the class

 

Peter is still standing in his exact spot and hasn’t moved even an inch

He’s confused about what exactly is he experiencing

Trauma? Anxiety? Fatigue?

All he knows is that he died and came back. He’s alive again. That’s all that matters. Everything is how it should be

But he certainly didn’t feel like it was

 

Peter has been acting differently than usual. 

He thought nobody would’ve noticed just a slight change in his behavior

He was wrong

It seems that he dropped too many books and spilled too many chemicals to be left unnoticed by Michelle Jones 

After all, she is Michelle Jones

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just came to me and i know I’m not even finished with my first story but i just felt like writing this so don’t judge okk
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
